La última sonrisa
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Así que eran Inglaterra y América solamente, dos polos opuestos que jamás volverían a juntarse.


¡Hola, hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a mi fic (nwn). Cielos, tengo mucho que no escribo nada de esta sección y encima es mi primera vez con un intento de USxUK, lo que realmente me parece una tontería, con lo mucho que me gusta la pareja últimamente (xD). Bueno, primero lo primero:

_Advertencias: Este es un fic que me pertenece y por lo tanto, tiene Yaoi (que incluye América x Inglaterra x Japón) y seguramente OoC -que intenté mantener a raya lo más posible-. La historia se me ocurrió mientras veía la película de Sherlock Holmes 2, así que de una vez tendré que avisar que mis manos me llevaron por el camino de un amor "unilateral"...¿qué puedo decir? Creo que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes (._.U)_

**_Hetalia_, como ustedes se imaginarán, no me pertenece. De ser así..., el yaoi sería mucho más explícito y con mis parejas favoritas (xD). Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya-_sama. S_ólo intento entretenerme a mí y a otros (nwn)**

Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que le den una oportunidad al fic y que lo disfruten (:3)

* * *

**(~*((La última sonrisa))*~)**

_**.**_

El clima era terrible con los relámpagos estallando igual que tenebrosos fuegos artificiales y las nubes descargando agua e inundando las calles. No le gustaba. La lluvia solía recordarle el cuatro de julio y la punzante melancolía que ocupaba su corazón cuando vio a Arthur desmoronándose frente a él, con el cabello empapado y la voz quebrada. Si Alfred cerraba los ojos, la escena se repetía con tanta claridad que lo asustaba.

Nuevamente se topaba con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, tan hermosos y sabios al mismo tiempo que tristes y cansados. Veía el cuerpo menudo temblando por los espasmos mientras sentía la necesidad de extender la mano y ponerla en su hombro, tratando de consolarle igual que otrora, cuando lo escogió como su hermano.

A veces extrañaba esos maravillosos días, dormitando en el regazo de Inglaterra mientras éste le hablaba sobre hadas y unicornios, duendes o poderosos hechiceros. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo agradecía haberse independizado, porque los momentos en que pudo estar con Arthur fueron escasos y después se quedaba mirando el horizonte, sentado en el alfeizar y esperando que la silueta del mayor regresara por él. Era muy triste y solitario, así que él debió concentrarse en su futuro y crecer, para que la próxima vez que le viera, Arthur estuviera complacido. Pero el destino, que da mil giros, decidió terminar todo de una manera muy distinta.

Así que eran Inglaterra y América solamente, dos polos opuestos que jamás volverían a juntarse. Ahora, cuando Alfred decía que sí, Arthur decía que no y cuando Arthur decía que sí, Alfred se oponía. Si la situación lo precisaba podían trabajar en equipo, pero existía una brecha entre ambos que ni el pequeño América, al que Inglaterra tanto decía extrañar, hubiera podido cruzar. El Viejo Mundo, como a veces se llamaban entre sí países como China, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia, etc., entendían su alrededor de una manera muy distinta a como lo entendía él, incluso cuando en la actualidad, Estados Unidos parecía el centro de todo el mundo.

—Los imperios van y vienen —dijo en una ocasión China, algo melancólico—. Hace tiempo, Roma era el centro mismo de la Tierra y ahora, no existe como tal. Muchos de los países que consiguen subir a la cima tienen su época de auge y su decadencia. Harías bien en recordarlo, América.

El rubio detestaba aquellos accesos de Yao. Fingía no darle mucha importancia —y un rato después, lograba quitarse de la mente el asunto—, pero le angustiaba un poco. Reconocía, muy en el fondo, que la situación del mundo iba en declive y aunque todavía ostentaba su bandera en la cima, en cualquier momento podría caer. No obstante, lo que molestaba realmente a Alfred, es que Yao y los países del Viejo Mundo, parecían conocer el lugar en el que la vista de Arthur se perdía tantas veces cuando jugaba con él, como si fueran capaces de ver un lugar al que nunca podría llegar porque era demasiado joven.

Le enfurecía que aun cuando era más fuerte, los otros le vieran como un mocoso insensato con un juguete nuevo. Hacían volver a su memoria la sonrisa paciente de Inglaterra mientras se aferraba a su pierna llorando, suplicándole que no lo dejara solo.

—Estarás bien —repetía incesantemente el de ojos verdes—. Yo volveré.

—¡Demasiado tiempo, te vas por demasiado tiempo!

—América… —musitaba, suspirando—. No puedo descuidar mi país. Todavía eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, pero… ya crecerás.

América inflaba los cachetes.

—Entonces, ¡llévame contigo! Quiero conocer tu nación y estar contigo por siempre.

Las mejillas del otro se ruborizaban.

—Jamás te gustaría Inglaterra. Llueve demasiado. ¿No estás mejor aquí, donde el sol aparece todos los días?

—El sol no me importa si tú te vas.

Arthur reía y lo cargaba una última vez, dándole un beso en la frente y depositándolo en el suelo.

—Tan lindo, América. Ojalá no crecieras nunca. Pero… —hizo una pausa, guiñándole un ojo al más chico—, ¡eso no estaría bien! Tu hermano quiere verte grande y fuerte, hasta que tengas que inclinar la cabeza para verme a los ojos. ¿No te gustaría?

Alfred frunció las cejas.

—¿Podría quedarme contigo entonces? —Preguntó inocente. Arthur asintió.

—Me ayudarías a vencer a Francia y Rusia. Seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo. Aunque, creces demasiado rápido. ¡Tu hermano mayor no se puede quedar atrás!

La risa de Arthur siempre hacía feliz al pequeño Alfred.

—Seremos tú y yo contra el mundo —repitió en voz baja y luego asintió, con firmeza—. ¡De acuerdo! Voy a convertirme en una gran nación para socorrer a Inglaterra. ¡Y estaremos juntos!

—Así se habla. Será nuestra promesa.

Incluso la América del presente se preguntaba qué cambió, dónde había decidido que no quería ser él y Arthur contra el mundo entero. Tal vez fue que comenzó a ambicionar mucho más, hasta que sentía que Inglaterra lo frenaba. Quizá entonces decidió romper el vínculo que le ataba al mayor…

No mucho tiempo después de independizarse se dio cuenta que la libertad que tanto ostentaría y lo enorgullecería, siempre iría acompañada de culpa; una especie de amargura que subía por su garganta, no sin antes revolverle el estómago. Cuando era pequeño admiró tanto a Inglaterra. E incluso ahora, se veía incapaz de borrar completamente los sentimientos de cariño infantil que bullían como un volcán cada vez que aparecía Inglaterra. Por supuesto jamás lo admitiría y en lugar de eso continuaría comportándose despreocupadamente al lado del inglés; tenía que hacerlo porque ya saben, un héroe debe actuar estoico y cool, sin importar cuál sea su situación.

Por eso esbozó su mejor sonrisa al tocar el timbre de la casa Kirkland. El sonido rebotó por los rincones del lugar y de cierta forma, espantó a los fantasmas del pasado. Alfred esperó un minuto a que lo recibieran, mientras tanto cerró y sacudió el paraguas del exceso de agua. Cuando Inglaterra apareció en el umbral, América estaba frotándose los brazos y estornudando.

—Llegaste —prorrumpió Arthur, con las espesas cejas arqueadas. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido, como si Alfred jamás acudiera a su llamado. América se enderezó con posición de firmes y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto! Un héroe siempre responde al llamado de las damiselas en apuros.

La expresión de Arthur se volvió sombría y amenazante, pero Alfred no dejó de sonreír encantadoramente. Al final, el mayor se limitó a cederle el paso. Él entró sin limpiarse los zapatos en el tapete, granjeándose una mirada todavía más ponzoñosa.

—¡Alfred, idiota! ¡Ten un poco de consideración que he pasado el día limpiando la casa!

El aludido bajó la mirada a sus pies enlodados, todavía sonriendo.

—Oh, lo siento, Inglaterra —se disculpó con tanta sinceridad como pudo, aunque la verdad no era muy enserio—. Olvido que eres un poco obsesivo con la limpieza.

Arthur le empujó de nuevo al tapete y le obligó a limpiarse. Luego se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, con aparente enfadado.

—Tan imposible como siempre, América —musitó. El menor terminó de limpiarse y rió divertido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, como sea. Me alegra que hayas venido cuanto antes, porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Alfred ladeó la cabeza, un tanto confundido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Vaya! Es muy raro tener noticias tuyas fuera de las reuniones de las Fuerzas Aliadas.

En esta ocasión, fue Arthur quien se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que estaría bien tomar un poco de té contigo —respondió con soltura, aunque la postura de sus hombros le indicaba a Alfred que estaba nervioso. La sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo mientras le seguía hasta la sala de estar, donde había dos tazas humeantes en una mesita de noche; ambas estaban sobre unos portavasos sencillos y un poco burdos, que Alfred recordaba haberle regalado algún día, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pestañeó rápidamente al sentarse en uno de los sillones, intentando recordar la última vez que Arthur los había usado estando él presente. No tuvo mucho éxito.

—Ya sabes que odio el té —rezongó América, haciendo un puchero. Arthur se sentó enfrente y tomó la taza de porcelana fina, llevándosela a los labios con expresión ausente.

—Por eso te he preparado chocolate —dijo, taciturno. Alfred se entusiasmó con la propuesta (aunque prefería el café, nunca estaba mal tomar un poco de chocolate).

—¡Ah! No sabía que lo tomabas —exclamó, tomando su taza y apurándola a su boca. Estaba delicioso, pero muy caliente. Hizo una mueca adolorida y apretó los ojos, maldiciendo interiormente su prisa—. Ouch.

—Más cuidado —amonestó el otro, cruzándose de piernas y tomando su té despacito. América frunció el ceño y empezó a soplar a su bebida.

—¿Vas a responderme, Inglaterra?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Desde cuándo tomas chocolate? Creí que para ti no había nada mejor que el té…

Arthur sonrió detrás de la taza.

—Lo compré para cuando vinieras. Me harta que te quejes todo el tiempo de mi comida.

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte —susurró, complacido por el dato. Volvió a colocar la taza en la mesilla, fingiendo ignorar la procedencia de los portavasos—. Y dime, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Arthur suspiró y dejó el té en la mesa, carraspeando la garganta.

—Voy a casarme —sentenció contundente y tan rápido que Alfred tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el mayor habló de verdad.

—¿E-eh?

—Voy a casarme. Con Japón. —En esta ocasión lo dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado. Alfred tenía la boca y ojos abiertos de par en par hasta dolerle. Intentó procesar la escena, pero no dejaba de sentirse con un pie en el abismo y sin saber cómo debía actuar. Respondió de la única manera en que se le ocurrió: Riéndose. Lo hizo a carcajadas, con tanta fuerza que su estómago terminó por dolerle terriblemente. Al fin, entre sus espasmos, vio que Arthur estaba muy serio y entendió que no era ninguna broma.

—Pero… ¡pero Inglaterra! —Exclamó y se quedó callado, aparentemente sin encontrar la voz. Arthur esperó unos segundos a que añadiera algo, pero América lamentaba admitir que le costó un buen tiempo recuperar las funciones cerebrales—. Qué… noticia…tan directa.

—Ya sabes que odio no tener las cosas en claro. —respondió. América dejó escapar un sonidito estrangulado, a medio camino de otra risa y una réplica; no conocía a alguien que se expresara peor que Inglaterra. De todos modos, se calló su comentario porque Arthur se veía ya bastante incómodo en su propia piel.

—Así que Inglaterra… ¿es de verdad? —El otro asintió una vez. Alfred oyó que algo se rompía en mil pedazos, pero no supo de qué se trataba; al ver que Inglaterra no parecía dar cuenta de ello, estuvo seguro de que no quería saberlo. Se quedó mirando a Arthur fijamente, tratando de hilar cabos.

—Te lo diré antes de recuperar el sentido común… —hizo una pausa dramática—: Quiero que tú seas mi padrino de bodas. Lo he hablado con Kiku y él está de acuerdo.

Estaba confundido, halagado al mismo tiempo que aterrorizado, feliz por Inglaterra y triste por él, aunque no se atrevía a decir por qué. Trató nuevamente de esbozar una gran sonrisa, que dijera que lo estaba felicitando o lo más cercano a ello.

—Arthur… yo… me… me alegro. Tú y Japón… —no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Inglaterra le ahorró el trabajo.

—No hace falta que trates de decirme nada. Ya sabes, es algo…raro. Limítate a responderme sí o no.

—¿Para esto he recorrido desde mi casa? —Se quejó, dándose tiempo—. ¡Inglaterra, pudiste decirme por teléfono!

Arthur le dedicó otra mirada iracunda.

—¡Este tipo de cosas no se pueden decir de otra manera que de frente a frente!

Estados Unidos se encogió un poco en su lugar. Soslayó la gran sala de estar. Todo estaba muy silencioso; no se oía la música aburrida que tanto le gustaba a Arthur… únicamente estaban los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que ensordecieron los regaños del inglés.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Es tu forma de rechazarlo? —Azuzó Inglaterra, frunciendo el ceño. Alfred se relamió los labios y abrió la boca. La cerró sin decir nada. Se obligó a responder.

—¿No tienes a nadie más a quien pedírselo? —Las palabras brotaron de su boca, de forma hosca y casi irascible. Los ojos de Arthur estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y de inmediato, se ensombrecieron; le recordaban aquellos ojos _muertos _con los que tanto soñaba, especialmente el cuatro de julio y cuando intentaba limpiar su depósito.

—Ya veo —dijo quedamente—. Lamento haberte hecho venir nada más por esto. Quizá tengas razón y debió ser por teléfono.

Su voz se escuchaba débil. América maldijo interiormente. Se puso de pie con rapidez.

—No saques conclusiones por ti mismo, Inglaterra —gruñó—. Todavía no me he negado.

Arthur levantó la cabeza. Casi tan sorprendido como lo estaba el propio Alfred, quien temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Lo harás, entonces?

—Responde —exigió en su lugar—. ¿Por qué yo? Siempre me estás maldiciendo y odiándome y… —La sonrisa divertida del otro lo calló.

—Creo que un matrimonio debe ser el momento más feliz en la vida de una persona y me gustaría mucho compartirlo con las dos personas que más amo —prorrumpió, haciendo que la expresión de Alfred fuera de perplejidad—. Kiku y… —hizo un gesto extraño, señalando con la cabeza en su dirección. A Alfred le llevó demasiado darse cuenta que se refería a él—. Eres… fuiste mi hermano menor alguna vez. La cosa más preciada que tuve hasta entonces.

Las mejillas de América se encendieron mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, acompañado por un ruido sordo.

« La cosa más preciada que tuve hasta entonces ». Repitió mentalmente, entristecido por el tono que había empleado Arthur: Ya no lo era.

Una sonrisa mezquina cruzó su rostro.

—Acepto —dijo, con suavidad—. Seré el padrino de bodas. Estoy muy… eh… honrado.

—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo bien! No te lo vayas a tomar a la ligera, ¿me oíste?

Alfred asintió y carraspeó.

—Claro que no. Es tu boda, después de todo.

**((:~*(*~*)*~:))**

América dio la centésima vuelta en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que el viaje hasta Inglaterra lo había dejado exhausto. Todavía le rondaban en la cabeza la charla con Arthur, mientras él intentaba comprender por qué estaba tan alicaído luego de escuchar tan "estupenda" noticia. Sabía que el mayor había estado solo mucho tiempo y que se había esforzado en juntar aliados; encontró a Kiku y la relación de ambos parecía excelente. Japón e Inglaterra se tomaron entre sí mucha confianza y América sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, porque varias veces había encontrado la casa de Arthur sola y al llamar a los superiores, éstos le explicaban que se hallaba con Kiku, mostrándose tan complacidos que Alfred únicamente se rabiaba contra ellos, como si tuvieran la culpa de que nunca pudiera visitar a Inglaterra.

Tony insistía en que estaba celoso, pues para bien o para mal, hasta entonces, él y Arthur se habían apoyado el uno en el otro. Era molesto que de la noche a la mañana —o eso le parecía—, todo cambiará. Sin embargo, Alfred contaba con que Kiku terminaría por detestar el carácter tan… _tsundere _de Arthur —¿así le decían los japoneses a la personalidad del inglés?—. Nunca creyó que debía preocuparse de la amistad de ambos. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ellos pudieran… ya saben, _casarse. _

El último pensamiento, que vino acompañado con una recreación de boda al estilo Hollywood, le dio un escalofrío. Se encogió en su lugar, haciéndose bolita y cubriéndose con las mantas; es como si hubiera visto una película de terror.

Su mente traicionera evocó toda clase de imágenes tenebrosas y logró asustarse a sí mismo. Descubrió la cabeza y miró alrededor. La lluvia aún golpeaba la ventana con fuerza y una pesada oscuridad en el cuarto de huéspedes eran hasta ahora sus únicas compañías, y unas no muy agradables.

El trueno que estalló mientras pensaba en un fantasma especialmente horrible, le hizo salir disparado de la recámara. Ni siquiera se molestó en aporrear la puerta de Inglaterra, sino que entró como una bala y se metió dentro de las cobijas. Arthur, al sentir que unos brazos le sujetaban por la cintura, saltó de su lugar, salmodiando palabras extrañas en un idioma que Alfred nunca había escuchado. Sin embargo, el sobresalto hizo que Arthur se cayera de la cama, arrastrando al menor con él. Ambos terminaron en el suelo; América todavía hundiendo la nariz en el pecho del otro y temblando.

—¡AMÉRICA! —El grito de Inglaterra se oyó por toda la casa, ahogando incluso el atronador sonido de los truenos—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces?

—¡El fantasma, Arthur! —Exclamó con voz chillona—. ¡Hay un fantasma!

Aquello pareció explicarlo todo. Arthur le propinó una fuerte patada que lo lanzó de vuelta a la cama. El inglés se puso de pie y le miró severamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! América, ya eres un adulto. ¡Cómo puedes temerle a un simple fantasma que, además, me permito decirte que no existe!

Alfred bajó la vista. La escena que estaba montando bien podía recordarle a los días en que, quedándose en su casa, Arthur terminaba durmiendo con él porque tenía miedo.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —Pidió en un susurro, interrumpiendo los gritos de Arthur. Éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como podría esperarse.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí. ¿Puedo dormir?

Inglaterra emitió un ruidito estrangulado, con los ojos en blanco.

—No seas ridículo. Ya eres bastante mayorcito para mearte por un fantasma… como cuando eras…

—¡Por favor, Inglaterra! —Y juntó las palmas, para enfatizar su petición. Arthur se guardó para sí el resto de la frase, que seguramente los llevarían a un nuevo debate sobre lo ingrato y desagradecido que era América.

—Alfred, ya estoy comprometido. No puedo dormir en la cama con otra persona.

—Pero soy tu hermano —replicó, jugando su mejor carta. Sin embargo, la mirada de Arthur no se ablandó siquiera.

—No. No lo eres.

Tal confesión rompió el corazón de Alfred.

—¡Inglaterra!

Arthur se volvió hacia el otro lado.

—Quisiera dormir, Alfred, gracias.

—¡Oye! No es justo que me trates como si fuera un mocoso.

—Es justo por eso que te estoy mandando a la cama… a tu cama, bueno, a la de huéspedes pero… tú entiendes.

—Claro que no —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos y echándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Arthur—. ¡Me lo debes! Tan solo una vez más. Realmente tengo miedo.

—Alfred…

—¡Jamás estuviste ahí para aliviar el miedo! —Bramó, volviéndose hacia el mayor—. Viví atormentado cuando era pequeño y… bueno, todavía le tengo miedo a los fantasmas.

Silencio. Luego, Arthur sonrió y el rostro se volvió luminoso, aunque juraría que los ojos todavía tenían un matiz culposo.

—Así que el fantástico héroe realmente tiene una debilidad.

—Si se lo dices a alguien… —amenazó, inflando los cachetes. Arthur se rascó el cuello distraídamente y luego se metió en la cama, cobijándose y apartando el cuerpo del otro. Alfred, que seguía sus movimientos, no cabía en sí de la sorpresa—. ¿Arthur?

—Por todas esas veces —musitó éste, sin dejar de darle la espalda—. Buenas noches, Al.

América sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Inglaterra no lo había llamado así desde…desde… desde… mierda, no lo recordaba. Sólo podía recordar un tenue calorcillo en el pecho, que se hinchaba de felicidad.

Cuando, momentos después, escuchó a Arthur suspirando y supo que estaba dormido, se pegó un poco a él. Ni siquiera llegaba a rozarlo, pero le bastó con que a su nariz atrapara el delicioso aroma de sándalo, tan característico en Inglaterra. Deseó pegar su pecho contra la espalda de Arthur y aspirar profundamente el champú, hundiendo la nariz y los labios en la cabeza del otro.

« Inglaterra tiene razón: No soy su hermano. No lo he sido desde que quise tenerlo en mis brazos… desde que desee que se volviera mío ».

El miedo a que Inglaterra lo odiara, basto para decidir que tenía que independizarse.

« Supongo que siempre quise no ser su hermano. Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Ahora qué? ».

Una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su rostro. No recordaba cuándo le venció el sueño.

**((:~*(*~*)*~:))**

Alfred entró para avisarle que la ceremonia estaba por empezar. Se detuvo repentina y violentamente justo en el umbral. Su corazón se suspendió en el vacío durante un largo instante, como si fuera un muñón inservible. Luego empezó a golpear con una fuerza arrolladora, bombeando tanta sangre a su cabeza, que ésta empezó a darle vueltas. Se sostuvo del marco para no tambalearse y caer, pero tardó un poco en recuperar la noción de tiempo y espacio. Ya entonces, Arthur lo había visto gracias al espejo y se giró en su dirección, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el inglés, arqueando una ceja al ver que Alfred no decía absolutamente nada—. ¿Cómo luzco?

La voz de Arthur se oía rara, como si estuviera hablando a través de una cortina de agua. América tragó saliva, amonestándose por toda la inquietud que aquella escena despertó en él. Mirar al otro con ese traje, envuelto en su aura de perfección, resultó un duro golpe para su persona.

Se obligó a carraspear, deshaciéndose del regusto amargo mientras la comisura de su boca se alzaba.

—Todavía le hace falta la corbata —musitó con un hilo de voz, fingiéndose el divertido y feliz. Terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta quedamente, avanzando con lentitud hasta una mesilla y cogiendo la prenda. Arthur asintió, algo ausente. Alfred le echó la prenda al cuello y empezó a anudarla, tan despacito y cuidadosamente, que incluso había dejado de respirar. Inglaterra seguía sus movimientos atentamente, igual que la primera vez que lo hiciera América cuando Arthur le enseñó a anudarla—. Listo —anunció, palpando la tela con las manos y aplastándola contra el pecho del otro—. Ahora realmente luces como un novio.

Arthur le sonrió y agradeció con un gesto. Inmediatamente después se volvió hacia el espejo y se estiró el saco negro. También empezó a jugar con los puños de la camisa. Alfred se adelantó y le dio un manotazo indoloro.

—Vas a arruinarlo —regañó, frunciendo el ceño para enfatizar las palabras. Arthur tosió, aunque sospechaba que en realidad quería esconder una risotada—. ¡Toma esto en serio!

—Quién diría que tú estarías un día corrigiéndome. ¡Ja! Perdón. De verdad estoy nervioso —respondió, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Alfred hizo una mueca de fastidio—. No puedo creer que me vaya a casar.

—¿En serio todavía no te entra en la cabeza? ¿Ni con todos estos meses trayéndome de aquí para allá para arreglarlo todo?

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros. Por su parte, América le restó importancia al hecho con un ademán.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que te prepares —exclamó—. La ceremonia está por empezar y no querrás que todos se queden esperando, ¿verdad?

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí luego de cumplir con la penúltima tarea que le quedaba, siendo el padrino de bodas.

Arthur le tomó de la muñeca y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, tan lacerante como siempre. Alfred respiró hondo antes de volverse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, hosco. Arthur aflojó un poco el agarre y dio un largo suspiro.

—Gracias.

Alfred juntó las cejas, un tanto confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar. La verdad es que… me alegra que estés aquí, conmigo.

El corazón de Alfred se le estrujó, pero él se quedó impávido; ni siquiera se atrevió a mostrarse burlón, por miedo a dar a conocer lo miserable que se sentía.

—Soy tu amigo —respondió, con apenas fuerzas—. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Arthur asintió sin hacerlo esperar demasiado. América observó la forma en que los dedos largos del otro se aferraban a su esmoquin y por alguna razón, recordó las ocasiones en que el inglés lo cargaba de caballito. Durante un segundo más, sus sentimientos hicieron un último esfuerzo por salir de ahí, para no quedarse guardados durante el resto de la eternidad. Pero no había nada qué hacer. A Alfred le contentaba aunque sea tenerlo a un lado, y se tragó todas las palabras que casi escapan.

—Vamos —añadió, señalando la puerta. Arthur asintió y se dirigió afuera, seguido de cerca por el americano, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza, hasta herirse con las uñas.

Al entrar en el lugar, todos los países estaban ahí… o la mayoría. Se apretaban en las pocas bancas del sencillo lugar donde Arthur había escogido; Alfred le había propuesto lugares mucho más amplios y hermosos, pero por alguna razón, aquella iglesia fue la que el inglés pidió. Y Dios sabe que cuando las cosas se le metían entre ceja, no había quién se las quitara.

Ambos llegaron al altar y esperaron la llegada de Kiku. Cuando, minutos después, las puertas se abrieron, apareció el japonés engalanado con un pulcro traje blanco. Andaba erguido, muy seguido de China, que sonreía afable y dulcemente.

« Es como un mal chiste. El hermano mayor de Japón, del que se independizó, está aquí para él. Mientras que yo estoy aquí por Inglaterra, dizque como su antiguo hermano menor ».

Se acercó una vez más para sacudir los hombros de Arthur. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, vio cuán nervioso estaba el mayor, así que se esforzó en sonreír con más seguridad. El otro se tranquilizó de inmediato y se volvió hacia Kiku.

Alfred volvió a sentarse junto a todos, cuando el Padre dio la indicación. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo oficialmente.

Le pareció larga, como una eternidad en el Infierno. Cuando Arthur al fin puso la sortija en el dedo de Kiku, Alfred dejó escapar el aire que había aguantado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Todo terminó.

Mientras desfilaban hacia el exterior de la Iglesia, se arrepintió de todas las veces que pensó "Mañana le diré que lo amo". Al mismo tiempo, agradeció jamás haber cometido tal estupidez.

Era un día especial, y el mismo clima parecía saberlo, pues donde la lluvia caía todos los días, todos los días del año, hoy resplandecía, estaba alegre, libre de nubes y soleado, aunque sin demasiado calor. En el umbral de la Iglesia, arrojaron flores a los recién casados.

Alfred se unió a los aplausos y sonrió e hizo bromas tontas sobre Arthur. Pero no se quedó a la fiesta. Se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

El inglés lo miraba con decepción.

—Prometiste hacerte un espacio libre —se quejó Inglaterra. Alfred sonrió.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son las promesas entre nosotros dos —dijo, bajito y con una mirada triste. La expresión de Arthur le pareció confundida, como si se hubiera olvidado que alguna vez le prometió que estarían juntos para siempre. Esa clase de _juntos _que Alfred siempre había esperado en vano.

—¿Alfred? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó, genuinamente preocupado. Tenía una mano sobre su rostro y le limpiaba una lágrima traicionera. Alfred se hizo para atrás y talló su ojo.

—¡Nunca te había visto tan feliz! Creo que… eso me hace muy feliz a mí.

Arthur rió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Cierto. No estaba tan feliz desde que… eras mi hermano.

La sonrisa de Alfred se perdió.

—De verdad lamento haberte hecho miserable —musitó, avergonzado y arrepentido como nunca. Arthur frunció el ceño.

—No fue tu culpa. Yo me quedé estancado en el pasado. Era obvio que tú me superarías… ¿sabes? Realmente creciste mucho más que yo. Estoy orgulloso.

Alfred le miró desde arriba y asintió.

—Un héroe debe ser fuerte y grande. —Una pausa—. En fin… espero que tú y Kiku sean muy felices.

—¿Por qué hablas como si ya nunca nos fuéramos a ver, tonto América?

—Solo no quiero tener que estar repitiéndolo. Que te quede claro de una vez, ¿eh?

América le dio un fuerte abrazo y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la Iglesia, seguido por la mirada de Arthur. Una parte de él deseó correr hacia Alfred y decirle lo que siempre dejó para mañana: El "Te amo" que nunca podría decirle, porque no estaba bien y porque además no sería correspondido jamás.

**FIN. **

* * *

¡Y ahí está! (:D)... ¡Lo sé, lo siento! (xS) En un principio la idea iba para mi pareja favorita de Naruto (ItaSaso), pero por alguna razón me urgía escribir algo de _Hetalia_ y me dije: "¿Por qué no?". Prometo que, si en algún futuro próximo ustedes me permiten ofrecerles alguna otra historia de esta maravillosa pareja, no terminará de esta manera (u-u)

De momento, deseo que lo hayan "disfrutado" y me honren con algún comentario (nwn), que de ellos vive TheLoveIsArt.

A quien corresponda: ¡Mil gracias por leer! Hasta pronto (x3)... espero (xD)


End file.
